Her
by greysoth4ever
Summary: Total AU. Meredith and Derek have 3 kids, when Meredith gets diagnosed with Early On-Set Alzheimer and dies. How will the family move on?
1. Chapter 1

Okay** this is my first story, its totally AU and Meredith and Derek have 3 kids Zola(24), Christopher (20), and Kelly (15). Its about how their family struggles to move on after Meredith is diagnosed with Early On-Set Alzheimer and dies.  
**

* * *

**Her**

My father never likes to talk about her. She's always a subject that is totally taboo in our family. I never really got that chance to know her. She was diagnosed with Early On-Set Alzheimer's when in was about 2 years old. Zola was 11 and Christopher was about 7. Sometimes I feel jealous of them. They got the chance to meet her, and know her. They got the chance to have a mom… well and a dad too I guess.

My father hasn't really been there for these past few years. My Aunt Christina says that my father died the same day as she did. Now that I think about it that statements sounds true. He is just kind of a shell of a human being. He gets up eats breakfast, gets dressed goes to work and then after work goes to the local bar on Main Street. He used to go to the bar across from the hospital, but now he says there's too many memories of her there. That's pretty much his daily routine. Gets up, works, and then goes to drink all the memories of her away. I'm used to it, it is a nice comfort I have, its normalcy for us. Occasionally he'll mix it up and try to act like a parent. Every once in a while he'll show up at a school concert or a football game that I happen to be cheering at. When he's there it's a pleasant surprise. I've learned not to expect to much of him over the years.

And I'm fine with it, I have my Uncle Mark who is at every possible event I have, and my Aunt Christina who is there right along side him. And then of course there's Christopher, who has always been there for me my whole life. Christopher is my person, kind of like the bond between Christina and her. I tell Chris everything. Of course I have Zola too. But she's moved away to Miami and is doing her own thing. Don't get me wrong I love her, she and I just don't have the relationship that Chris and I have.

Plus there has always been to much of an age gap between Zola and I. Zola was 9 when my parents had me. I was a surprise baby as my Aunt Christina likes to put it. "Although Christopher was a surprise baby too" she says. Christopher and Zola have an amazing relationship too. I think there special connection most likely has something to do with her. I think that they both knew her and loved her gives them a connection I'll never be able to share. But I'm fine with it, I have my Uncle Mark, my Aunt Christina, Chris, and my dad and sister on a good day, that's all I'll ever need. Or at least it was.

* * *

**Should i continue? review and tell me what you think**


	2. A change in the tides

**Hey guys I'm back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is from Kelly's point of view, at this point they all might be but i'm not 100 percent sure about that. Anyway heres chapter 2**

* * *

My world, hell my life was fine until about 6 months ago…..

It was a Friday night after one of our football games. The tigers had just come back from a 21 to 7 point deficit to win the game with the final score of 28 to 21. It had been a pretty exciting night. I was picking up my stuff and preparing to leave when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Nice job kido"

"Uncle Mark" I said as I turned around to give him a hug.

"Why don't we go out and grab a bite to eat?"

"That sounds great". It was our own little tradition, after games we go out. But today seemed different. Uncle Mark seemed distracted, like he was lost in his own thoughts. Or maybe I was just too lost in mine. We made our way to the car with our menial small talk. Simple things like how was your day? And stuff like that. We have the relationship that most fathers have with their kids, or the relationship that my dad and I would have had if he had never lost her.

* * *

When I was little Chris would tell me stories of before. He tells me that I remind him of her. He says that we were to in the same. He says that's most likely why our relationship sucks so much. I remind dad of her. Chris says that her and dad were in love, true love and all that mushy gushy crap. He says that she was stubborn and funny. "A lot like you" he always adds. He would tell me the story of when she almost burned the house down trying to cook.

_It was 2 days before Thanksgiving, and Mom got the crazy idea that she would try and cook something for dinner. Dad was about to get off a double shift at the hospital. And she claimed that she wanted to do something nice. Mom wasn't the best cook. But she figured that grilled cheese couldn't be too hard. Boy was she wrong. Zola and I were in the living room watching some movie, when I remember that smoke alarms going off. Mom ran out of the kitchen, yelled "Christopher, Zola go outside right now!" She ran up stairs grabbed the fire extinguisher from the hall closet, ran back down stairs and started spraying the fire on the kitchen stove. She finally got the fire out but in doing so she got the spray all over her. You can imagine what Dads face looked like when he came home to find 2 hungry kids, a half burned kitchen, and his wife covered in fire extinguisher spray. He got home just as she finished cleaning up the mess. At first Dad was concerned but once he saw that we were fine he started laughing. Pretty soon we all were laughing, Dad told us to go get cleaned up and that we were going out for dinner._

* * *

Christopher told me that they sat in this very booth that Uncle Mark and I are sitting in now. Its strange that she sat here in this seat almost 18 years ago. I don't have a long time to think about her because my Uncle Marks voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"You alright kido?" he asks.

"Yea, totally fine just thinking"

Theres an awkward silence that's fallen between us. I look over at Uncle Mark and I can tell that he has something that he really wants to say but he just can't. Finally he get the courage to speak.

"Look kido, you know that I love you right?"

Oh crap, when ever adults tell you that its never good.

"Yea, I know"

"And you also know that I would never want you to feel like I'm leaving you of abandoning you?"

I just nod to this.

"Well, I got this amazing offer to go with Doctors Without Borders to go to Uganda for about 9 months."

"Oh"

"And I think I'm gonna take it"

"Yea you should, I'm sure that it will be an amazing experience" I tried to sound sincere, but truth is this is gonna suck. Uncle Mark is my number one supporter, aside for Aunt Christina, hes the one who makes sure I'm doing okay. He makes sure that there's enough food in the house, that I'm doing well in school, and not falling behind. Without him here I'm not sure what I'm gonna do. But I can't tell him that, I can't tell not to go because he's already missed some pretty great opportunities because of me. Like the attending opening in Boston, of like the girlfriend of 2 years who wanted him to move to Phoenix with her. Plus he looked so happy when I told him that he should go.

"So when do you leave?" I asked.

"Monday"

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
